sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Misako
= Basic Information = *Name: Misako (last name unknown) *In-game: Misako *Nickname: Misa *Race: Orc *Sex: Female *Age: 26 *Class: Warlock *Profession: Tailoring *Hair Color: Dark Auburn *Eye Color: Icy Blue *Skin Color: Typical Green, slightly Pale = A More Detailed Description = At first glance Misako is simply your typical female orc, albeit with less-defined muscles due to a life fighting behind shadow magics and fel minions. Being an orc, her body is less slender than most and her feminine curves apparent, although she is far from greatly feminine. Her auburn hair falls to her shoulder blades and two thick tresses frame her face, rarely brushed to perfection as she isn't one to dwell on appearances. She never wears makeup, allowing her striking blue eyes to remain the main focus of her face. Misako walks and presents herself in a fairly graceful matter, her movements typically fluent and without fault or clumsiness. Despite that, she doesn't think of herself as particularly womanly and has very little esteem in her own appearances, either never believing or simply brushing off comments that compliment her looks in any way. Attire For some unexplained reason, Misako is rather fond of the color purple. Her clothing is often in shades of purples, violets, blacks or greys, and she's rarely seen wearing any other color. Like most warlocks, she wears mainly robes and other cloth items--never overly-skimpy, always practical in some way. She greatly enjoys intricate designs in her clothing, and if there are none present then she makes them herself. Within cities she wears these beautifully crafted robes, but while traveling or in smaller towns and villages she is garbed in a long, dark hooded cloak, the hood always up unless speaking to someone she knows well. = Personality = Without a doubt, Misako is quite the introverted person. If you had met her earlier in her life you would have found her to be a less-than-desirable person to speak with, rarely talkative or opinionated, like a shadow that is simply following orders and has no personaility of its own. But through the many people she has encountered, and by motivation from the few friends she has, she has shown to be a bit more outgoing and more willing to speak her mind. Because of this, her intelligence and practicality have also shown through, and nowadays she acts as the voice of reason in her small group of tight-knit friends. In fact, her level-headedness and friendships are what keep her from delving too deep into fel magics and becoming corrupt. Misako is a lover of peace and quiet. She finds loud, outgoing people to be rather obnoxious (although there are a few exceptions), and she really only raises her voice to tell others to be quiet. She also loves to read, and will read anything from history to spellbooks to silly little stories written for children. She hasn't actually considered becoming a writer herself, however, and is perfectly happy traveling the world and fighting for the Horde. One thing that she has no real experience or composure in is romance. Misako prefers to keep romance out of her life and is beyond flirting and looking for love. But, despite her claims, she'll often find herself reading the most sappy of romance novels. Other than that, she simply wants nothing to do with love, and would rather it remain that way--or so she says. = Background = Oddly enough, Misako isn't as secretive about her known past as some may assume, provided she trusts a person enough to let them know such details. Asked, and she'll tell with little to no hesitation. Her rather passive attitude could be the reason: Misako isn't one to dwell on past experiences, and she simply doesn't care what others think of her and her 'heritage'. Of course, there are a few things about her past that even she isn't fully aware of. Not that you'll learn anything about that here. Years Ago Misako has never known her true parents. Since she was a child she was raised as the apprentice of a powerful and strict warlock (one whose name she never cares to tell, saying that "It isn't important"). Perhaps the only reason she became a warlock herself was because she was raised as a warlock's apprentice, never having been taught anything other than shadow magics. She inevitably started on her path, studying and practicing, and as she grew in skill and knowledge her mentor slowly faded into oblivion due to his own power-hungry greed and increasing mental instability. Despite seeing this, she decided that she must continue on, she must delve deeper into the forbidden magics--after all, what else was there for her? It was all she knew. And thus, her career as a warlock had begun. At Present Misako would tell herself that she truly wished for power, for dominion, but it wasn't her true desire. She didn't truly care about gaining power like many warlocks do. She was simply following the path that her mentor had laid out for her all those years ago. And she knows that now. Nowadays Misako prefers to simply use her magics to aid the Horde and nothing more. Category:Horde Category: Orc Category: Warlock